The present invention relates to data processing systems, and more specifically, to data analytics pertaining to user activities interacting with social systems.
Social systems host social media. Social media is directed to the online sharing of data. Social media is the collective of online communications channels dedicated to community-based input, interaction, content-sharing and collaboration. Websites and applications dedicated to forums, microblogging, social networking, social bookmarking, social curation and wikis are among different types of social media. Social media is becoming an integral part of life online as social websites and applications proliferate. Indeed, traditional online media often include social components, such as comment fields for users.